nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unfabulous
12.09.2004 (Nickelodeon) 17.09.2005 (Nick) }} Unfabulous ist eine Fernsehserie, die von 2004 bis 2007 produziert und auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt wurde. In Deutschland wurde die Serie von Nick gezeigt. Die Hauptdarstellerin Emma Roberts ist die Nichte von Julia Roberts. Handlung Addie Singer ist gerade in die siebte Klasse gekommen und hat mit jeder Menge Problemen zu kämpfen. Doch zusammen mit ihren zwei besten Freunden Geena und Zach steht sie sogar die schlimmsten Fälle durch – beispielsweise, dass ihr Langzeit-Schwarm Jake sie nur als Kumpel sieht oder dass sie eine Zahnspange bekommt. Addie ist eine leidenschaftliche Songschreiberin und Sängerin. Über sämtliche Ereignisse in ihrem Leben schreibt sie Lieder, die sie singt und mit ihrer Gitarre spielt. Charakterbeschreibung Addie Singer :ist ein 12-jähriges Mädchen, das mit den mehr oder wenigen alltäglichen Teenagerproblemen umgehen muss. Sie ist die kleine Schwester von Ben und die Tochter von Sue und Jeff Singer. Ihre besten Freunde sind Geena Fabiano und Zach Carter-Schwartz, die ihr immer zur Seite stehen. :Addie ist anfangs schwer in Jake Behari verliebt, der sich mit ihr anfreundet und sie auch gern hat. Jedoch hat Jake eine Freundin und deshalb distanzieren sich beide voneinander. Später auf der Bar Mitzwa Party von Randy Klein, dem Schulschwarm und dem Pechvogel der Schule, nähert Randy sich Addie und die beiden werden ein Paar. Doch nach dem Beziehungsaus entdeckt Addie schließlich, dass sie immer noch viel für Jake empfindet. :Addie spielt Gitarre und schreibt zu jedem Problem in ihrem Leben Lieder. Weiterhin ist sie noch sehr talentiert im Singen. Seit der achten Klasse ist sie mit Jake zusammen. Geena Fabiano :ist Addies und Zachs beste Freundin. Geena ist im Designen von Kleidung sehr begabt und näht daher fast alle ihre Kleider selbst. Sie besitzt im Gegensatz zu Addie viel Selbsbewusstsein. Fast regelmäßig bekommt Geena von Rektorin Brandywine Nachsitzen für ihre zu knappe Kleidung in der Schule. Seit der 3. Staffel ist Geena mit dem Italiener Gianni zusammen. Anfangs denkt Geena, er spreche nur italienisch, aber mit der Zeit bekommt sie mit, dass er auch ihre Sprache spricht. Daraufhin trennt sie sich von ihm, kommt aber kurze Zeit später wieder mit ihm zusammen. Zachary „Zach“ Carter-Schwartz :ist Geena und Addies bester Freund. Zach ist einer der besten Basketballspieler in Schulmannschaft und sehr umweltbewusst. Seine Freundin, die Annie heißt, ist älter als er und in der Klassenstufe über ihm, was anfangs einige Probleme verursacht. Er ist ein unkonventioneller Typ, der gerne soziale Probleme und ihre Ursachen diskutiert. Zach ging sogar barfuss, um gegen den sozialen Zwang zum Kauf von Markenturnschuhen zu protestieren. Er ist allerdings nicht nur ein Aktivist. Jake Bahari :ist Addies große Liebe. Gegenüber Addie empfindet Jake anfangs jedoch nur Freundschaft, da er sich bereits in einer Beziehung befindet. Während Randy Kleins Bar Mitzwa, als er mit seiner Freundin Schluss macht, entdeckt er seine Gefühle für Addie. Sie ist aber nun mit Randy zusammen, da Addie im Glauben war, dass Jake niemals mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfinden wird. :Später, als Addies und Randys Beziehung in die Brüche geht und Addie ihre Gefühle für Jake wiederentdeckt, ist dieser jedoch schon auf dem Weg nach Kanada in die Sommerferien. In der 1. Staffel ist er mit Patty zusammen. Und seit der 3. Staffel ist er mit Addie zusammen. Randy Klein :der Schwarm aller Mädchen der Schule, der ein großer Pechvogel und oft nicht zu sehen ist, da er im Krankenhaus liegt. Auf seiner Bar Mitzwa, sieht man zum ersten Mal den gut aussehenden Randy, der sich prompt in Addie Singer verliebt. Er und Addie führen eine lange und teilweise auch problematische Beziehung, jedoch ist Addie seine große Liebe. Doch dann, kurz vor den Sommerferien der siebten Klasse, endet ihre gemeinsame Beziehung. Die meisten Mädchen nennen ihn „Süßer Candy Randy Klein“. Ben Singer :ist Addies großer Bruder und der Sohn von Sue und Jeff Singer. Ben arbeitet im Juice, nachdem seine Freundin Tara mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, kommt er mit Jen zusammen, die ebenfalls im Juice arbeitet. Cranberry :ist die beste Freundin von Maris. Beide mögen es, Addie zu beleidigen oder sie zu blamieren. In der gesamten siebten Klasse haben sich Geena und Cranberry gehasst. Aber am letzten Schultag vertragen sie sich. Maris :ist die beste Freundin von Cranberry. Sie ist sehr zickig und liebt es Addie zu ärgern. Sie nennt Addies Ex-Freund Randy immer süßer Candy Randy Klein. Seth :ist der Hausmeister in der Rocky Road Middle School. Nancy :Ist der Hund von Addie. Fast wie ein Mensch bringt sie einem ständig Gegenstände. Besetzung und Synchronisation Filme Auf der Serie basierend wurden zwei Fernsehfilme produziert. The Perfect Moment - Ausflug mit Hindernissen „The Perfect Moment“ wurde zum ersten Mal am 7. Oktober 2006 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Addie erfährt, dass ihr Schwarm Jake wieder mit Patti zusammen ist. Für Addie ist klar, dass sie jetzt schnell handeln und Jake ihre Liebe gestehen muss. Als sie hört, dass Jake und Patti auf die Hochzeit von Jakes Kusine in Chinatown gehen, sieht Addie ihre Chance gekommen: Sie beschließt, unangemeldet auf der Feier zu erscheinen. Addie überredet Ben, der seit kurzem den Führerschein hat und eifersüchtig seiner Exfreundin Jen nachspioniert, sie zusammen mit Geena und Zach nach Chinatown zu fahren. Dort angekommen, trennen sich die Wege der Freunde: Ben beginnt eine Prügelei mit Jens neuem Freund Kirk und endet prompt im Polizeigewahrsam. Auch Zach gerät mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt, denn er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, einige Hummer aus einem Chinarestaurant zu befreien. In der Zwischenzeit ist es Addie und Geena gelungen, sich auf der Hochzeit einzuschleichen. Während Geena hier ihrem Traumboy Nathan begegnet, schafft es Addie nicht, zu Jake Kontakt aufzunehmen. Im Gegenteil: Patti durchschaut sofort, was hier vorgeht, und lässt Addie und Geena vor die Tür setzen. Nachdem ihre Situation aussichtslos erscheint, kommt Geena auf eine glorreiche Idee: Sie kaufen sich Vorhänge und gestalten sie zu Saris um. Sie schleichen sich wieder auf die Hochzeit und Addie schafft es sogar bis zu Jake, doch im entscheidenden Augenblick muss er sich fotografieren lassen und Addie muss warten. In der Zwischenzeit will Ben „erwachsen“ sein und lässt sich tätowieren, was ihm äußerste Schmerzen bereitet. Der Tätowierer hat gerade erst begonnen, da werden sie von der Polizei überrascht und Ben muss ins Gefängnis, wo er auf Kirk stößt. Der macht ihm klar, dass Ben gar nicht mehr wirklich in Jen verliebt ist, und sie vertragen sich. Ben ruft Addie an, die sich gezwungen sieht, ihrem Bruder zu helfen und die Hochzeit verlässt. Zach indes hat Glück und kann den Hummer retten, indem er dafür seine teuren Schuhe hergibt. Den Hummer nennt er liebevoll Dolores. Damit Addie aber die Kaution ihres Bruders bezahlen kann, liefert sich Dolores ein Wettrennen mit zwei Schildkröten, der einsatz ist ihr Leben. Sie gewinnt jedoch, und so kann Addie sowohl Ben als auch Kirk freikaufen. Jen ist beeindruckt von Bens Leistung, der fühlt sich gleich besser und will sogar Addie helfen. Mit dem verrückten Fahrer kommen sie zurück zur Hochzeit, doch zu spät, alle sind weg. Geena trifft wieder auf Nathan und kann sich leider nicht mehr um Addie kümmern, was diese jedoch nicht stört, denn sie vernimmt Glockenklingen. Sie erinnert sich an die chinesische Wahrsagerin, die ihr prophezeite, dass Glocken sie an ihr Herzbegehren führen würden, und folgt dem Geräusch. Im Müll findet sie Jakes Handy, das Pattie dorthinein geworfen hatte um den Kontakt zwischen Jake und Addie zu verhindern. Sie geht ran und kurz darauf trifft Jake verwundert ein. Addie nutzt die Gelegeinheit und gesteht ihm ihre Gefühle. Er erwidert diese noch immer und es kommt zum Kuss, worauf ihr nur das Wort „perfekt“ einfällt. Glücklich fahren sie alle nach Hause, wo auch kurz darauf Addies Eltern eintreffen. Sue hatte sie einige Male gesehen, doch ihr Mann redete ihr ein, dies sein Einbildung. Da aber Dolores, der Hummer dort war, gestanden Addie und Ben und wurden zur Hilfsarbeit verdonnert, was Addie jedoch nicht stört, sie ist glücklich und erhält perfekte SMS von ihrem Jake. The Best Trip Ever – Im Auge des Sturms „The Best Trip Ever“ ist der zweite Fernsehfilm und bildet gleichzeitig das Finale der Serie. Am 16. Dezember 2007 wurde der Film in den USA erstausgestrahlt. Die Freunde planen, an einer Kreuzfahrt teilzunehmen. Zack will Geena sagen, dass er sie liebt, aber Addie will das verhindern. Am zweiten Tag wütet ein Sturm auf hoher See. Gegen Ende des Films küssen sich Geena und Zack leidenschaftlich, und sind kurz darauf ein Liebespaar. In Deutschland wurde der Film als eine zweiteilige Sendung ausgestrahlt. Die Serie endete somit auch in Deutschland. Soundtrack In den USA ist zu Unfabulous das Musikalbum Unfabulous and More: Emma Roberts erschienen. Das Album, das am 27. September 2005 kurz nach der Premiere der zweiten Staffel, erschien, enthält die beiden Soundtracks und dient Emma Roberts als Debütalbum. Es enthält die Lieder: # I Wanna Be # Punch Rocker # Say Goodbye to Jr. High # I Have Arrived # 94 Weeks (Metal Mouth Freak) # This Is Me # Dummy # Mexican Wrestler # We Are Gonna Happen # New Shoes Weblinks * en:Unfabulous pl:Nieidealna Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie